quiz_of_valkyriefandomcom_de-20200214-history
FAQ
This page contains the answers to some frequently asked questions. . Q: Do I need to level up my cards to the max before evolution? Cards receive 10% of their current stats added to the basestat after evolution. So if a card has 10000 Attack, it will gain 1000 Attack added to its basevalue after evolution happened. The higher the level of the card before evolution, the stronger the evolved card will be. There is an aditional statboost when both cards used for evolution reached their maximum level. 15% stats added to base when evolving to (+) and a 25% increase on (++). The formular for regular evolution is card1 + stats card2)/2*0.1 (+) evolution with both cards on max gives an aditional *0.15 increase (++) evolution with both cards on max gives an aditional *0.25 increase . Q: What is the regenerationrate of Stamina/Force/EP? Stamina recovers 1 point every 2.5 minutes Force recovers 1 point every 5 minutes EP recovers 1 point every 60 minutes . Q: Wich cards do I use for level up? The experience granted by Monstercards depends on their rarity and level. A good indicator to know if a card will grant a good amount of experience is their coinvalue, since this includes rarity and level alredy. When using a card for level up, there is a bonus for same-elemental cards of 150%. When leveling up a firecard for example and using a fire element Monstercard, it will receive a *1.5 experience bonus. So it is adviced to only use the same element when level up a card. . Q: How do Elements work? There are 4 diffrent elements represented by 4 colors. The wording for the same element might vary, so only focus on the color. yellow = Earth/Darkness blue = Water/Ice red = Fire green = Thunder/Wind/Storm Some elements have a bonus against others. Yellow > Blue > Red > Green > Yellow The Bonus causes a card to receive a 200% damage bonus against a weaker element and receives a 50% penalty against a stronger element. Example: Blue card has 1000 Attack value When Blue card attacks a Red card, the damage will increase to 2000 When Blue card attacks a Yellow card, the damage will decrease to 500 . Q: What is a Speedskill? Speedskills activate when the answer to a question is given in less than 5 seconds. Those Skills can cause your Card to attack all enemy, do more damage, heal your team or other useful bonuses. The Speedskills of a card can be found in the cards description. . Q: What is a Chargeskill? Chargeskills need to be charged before beeing used by answering a certain amount of questions correctly. The activation of the skill has to be done manually by clicking on the corresponding cards portrait. The number of questions needed for activation can be found in the cards description. . Q: What is Swordhelp and how does it work? You receive Swordhelp from a friend when one of your cards reaches 0 HP. The card you receive will be the Leadercard (Avatar card) of one of your friends. However, there are 2 rules to determine wich friend will help you out: First, the card beeing chosen will always be of the opposing element of the current enemy you are facing (when facing multiple enemy, the enemy on the left position counts). This means, when you face a red enemy, only a friend with a blue card will send Swordhelp. If you have multiple friends with the same color, a second rule applies. The card with the highest level will be chosen. This is not necessary the strongest card, since a lvl 40 R card can be weaker than a lvl 35 SSR card. If multiple friends have the same color and same level for their leading card, the card of the friend on the highest position of your freindlist will be chosen. When receiving Swordhelp, the card will have its chargeskill alredy be ready for activation. . Q: What is the diffrence between Gold Gacha and Box Gacha? Gold Gacha has the newest cards that have been added to the game and booster cards can only be obtained from there. It is adviced to always do Gold Gacha if you don´t have a strong deck yet. The chances of obtaining SSR cards is about 5% Box Gacha will give you a card displayed in the Box Gacha Info. It consists of a limited pool of cards. When you draw a R card for example, the amount of R cards within the Box decreases and therefore chances to receive a better card increses. If you got lucky and draw a few high rarity cards it is no longer adviced to use Box Gacha, since the chances to receive more high rarity cards decreases. The Box will reset whenever new cards are beeing added to the Box. It is adviced to only use Box Gacha when you alredy have a SSR card from Gold Gacha that has been moved to the Box to complete it to its final form. Overall Box Gacha is far less likely to give good results, so stay away unless you know what you are doing! . Q: What is a Leader skill? Leader skills can be found on the Tiara accessory. Those skills will only activate when you use that card as leading card (1st card of your deck) in your deck.